Wireless communication terminals are continuing to evolve to provide increasing functionality. Many communication terminals can not only make and receive voice calls, but can further send and receive text messages, picture messages, and video messages. Such communication terminals are used in nearly all countries, providing the capability for worldwide communication, even between users who speak different languages.
Human language translators may not cover all language translation needs in a global society. As such, software has been developed to help meet the needs for communication between people who speak different languages. Software that enables machine translation between different written languages is now available for use on many types of computer devices with increasing quality. Also, current research in speech-to-speech translation technology may lead to quality machine real-time translation in the future. However, accurate translation of spoken languages can require processing resources that may be beyond the capabilities of at least mobile computer devices. Moreover, such processing and memory requirements may increase dramatically with an increase in the number of languages desired for translation.